¿Celos?
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: ¿Qué era tener un hermanito? Tal vez a un nuevo miembro de aventuras y travesuras. Pero… ¿A ellos le dan más amor que a ti? Eso es lo que le paso a Rahkeid, por un momento era el hermano mayor pero cuando llegaron sus padres con la sorpresa de que tendría a un hermano lo devasto. ¿Acaso eran celos? Tal vez, el amor de sus padres era el todo para él.


_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Les traigo un fanfic más del "Reto Anzuzu de Fin de Año"**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfruten.**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Las nubes tapaban el sol, se veía que avecinaba una gran tormenta. Y en un mundo donde no existía magia alguna, más que de aquellos que presumían sus habilidades en Internet y en la televisión...

Un pequeño niño de cabello rubio huía de su casa con lágrimas en su rostro, a sus espaldas le seguía un hombre de cabello negro.

 **-¡Rahkeid!**

 **-¡Déjame!**

Y así era como Rahkeid huía de sus padres.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

¿Cómo es que había empezado todo eso? Bien empecemos con que la familia Dragneel, y no estamos hablando de cierto peli rosa y cierta rubia, no; estamos hablando de la otra familia Dragneel, Mavis, Zeref y Rahkeid.

Una pequeña familia de tres, ambos padres amaban con todo su ser a su hijo único.

Este como hijo único se sentía tan contento por recibir todo su amor, se sentía querido y amado.

Entonces... ¿Porque estaba huyendo?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **-¡Ya estamos en casa!**

Mientras ambos adultos llegaban contentos a su casa. El pequeño niño corría a recibirlos, iba abrazar de golpe a su madre pero había sido frenado por su padre.

 **-Tranquilo Rahkeid o lastimaras a mamá**

 **-¿Mamá está enferma?**

Ante la inocencia del niño, ambos padres se miraban con alegría. Mavis se agachó un poco y revolvió un poco el cabello del niño.

 **-No es nada cariño, no es nada malo, es algo maravilloso, algo que debemos platicar los tres**

Rahkeid a su edad era bastante inteligente, lo había sacado de sus padres. Nadie lo dudaba.

 **-¡Al fin tendré un perro!**

Pero su inocencia la había sacado de su tío Natsu. Para lástima de todos.

No sabían qué hacer, si lamentarse de la inocencia que le había pegado su tío o alegrarse de que aún no supiera lo otro.

 **-No cariño, mejor vamos al patio para decirte con tranquilidad la sorpresa**

El niño sin aún sospechar, camino por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al patio, donde espero a que sus padres llegarán y se sentarán a su lado en el pasto.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **-¿Entonces que le sucede a mamá?**

Cuando los tres estuvieron reunidos, un silencio se había formado, Rahkeid apilaba a su lado algunos libros que había tomado.

 **-Bueno mamá no está enferma pero dentro de nueve meses mi estómago va a crecer**

 **-¿Como cuando el tío Natsu comió mucho?**

 **-No, bueno...**

Mavis sin saber que decir, sólo movía las manos. Zeref suspiraba con pesadez, maldita inocencia de su hermano. Posó una mano en su esposa y le brindó una pequeña sonrisa.

Era su turno.

 **-Lo que mamá quiere decir es que dentro de nueve meses ella cargará a una personita pequeña**

 **-¿Como cuando el tío Natsu dijo que la tía Lucy tenía un dragón en el estómago?**

Quería golpear a su dulce hermano menor. ¿Porque me tuvo que pegar esa inocencia a su hijo?

Lo bueno de ellos era que tenían mucha paciencia y si se trataba de su hijo era más. Ambos volvió a tomar aire, poso sus manos en su aún plano vientre y sonrió.

 **-Lo que te estamos tratando de decir es que dentro de nueve meses tendremos a otro pequeño o pequeña corriendo por la casa**

Y fue en ese momento, Rahkeid sentía que el tiempo se había detenido. Sus padres sonreían con amor, un amor que ya no le pertenecía.

 **-Vas a tener un hermanito, serás un hermano mayor**

Sus padres terminaron de hablar, Rahkeid ya no escuchaba. Quería que fuera mentira. Pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Zeref miro con preocupación a su hijo, iba acercar su mano a su hijo pero este se levantó con brusquedad.

Se levantó con rapidez al ver que su hijo corría y se alejaba de ellos. No tardó y decidió seguirlo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Fue en este momento en el que nos encontramos. La lluvia se había hecho presente, como sus propias lágrimas.

Rahkeid consiguió esconderse en uno de los árboles del parque más cercano a su casa. Entre sus rodillas escondía su rostro de sus gritos y su llanto. El pecho dolía, sentía que todo ese amor se iba.

 **-Rahkeid...**

O eso había pensado. Subió su vista para que se fijara en su padre. Se veía preocupado, estaba mojado.

 **-Papá...**

No dudo más, Zeref se agachó y lo tomó en sus brazos. Sentía como el pequeño lo abrazaba, escondía su rostro en su pecho y volvía a llorar con fuerza.

 **-¡No quiero!, ¡Se olvidarán de mi!, ¡Ya no tendré su amor!**

Gritaba, Zeref lo abrazó con más fuerza. Pareciera que la lluvia estaba con Rahkeid, estaba llorando con fuerza, la lluvia caía de igual manera.

Decidió que iba hablar cuando su pequeño hijo se calmara.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **-Ya no me van a querer**

 **-No pienses en eso Rahkeid, a los dos los vamos a querer por igual**

Cuando Rahkeid se había calmado, no había querido separarse de su padre. Zeref lo tomo y lo sentó en su regazo.

 **-Pero será el nuevo centro de atención**

 **-Rahkeid Dragneel...**

El niño guardo silencio. Vio a su padre a los ojos. No estaba enojado, se veía triste.

 **-Tu siempre serás nuestro niño, todo el amor que te dimos también será para ese pequeño, en algún momento tienes que aprender a compartir, nunca creas que nosotros te dejaremos a un lado, eres nuestro hijo te amamos y te amaremos**

Fue en ese momento que Rahkeid volvió a comprender. Era cierto, no tenía que ser egoísta. Volvió abrazar a su padre y volvió a sonreír.

 **-Gracias papá...**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **-Estuve a punto de llamar a Natsu**

Después de la lluvia, ambos caminaban de regreso a casa, quien en la entrada los esperaba una muy preocupada Mavis.

 **-Lo siento mamá yo-**

No terminó de hablar Rahkeid, sentía como su madre lo abrazaba con amor y cariño.

 **-No te preocupes Rahkeid, no siento cariño, no tomamos tus sentimientos y ahora tu**

 **-Mamá, no llores**

Mavis no había podido evitar que las lágrimas salieran, Rahkeid le sonrió, subió sus manos hasta las mejillas de su mamá.

- **No me importará compartir su amor**

Mavis volvió a llorar, su hijo se encontraba en sus brazos, ambos lloraban, a su lado los observaba Zeref, sonreía.

Sin duda su pequeño hijo había tenido celos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Omake**_

 **-Es una hermosa niña**

Meses habían pasado, hasta que al fin había llegado el nuevo miembro.

 **-Es hermosa**

Mavis, cansada, cargaba en sus brazos a ese pequeño ser envuelto en una frazada rosa. A un lado de su cama se encontraba Zeref, quería llorar, aquella cosita era lo más lindo.

 **-Ven Rahkeid, el hermano mayor le tiene que dar el biberón a su hermanita**

Con paso lento camino hasta la cama de su madre. Se subió a la cama y se sentó a un lado de su madre.

 **-Es hermosa**

 **-Lo es...**

Con mucho cuidado, la pusieron en sus brazos. Le pasaron el biberón y empezó a darle de comer.

Veía embobado a la pequeña criatura, no habría duda, todos le darían amor a ella pero el amor más fuerte será de él, el de hermanos.

 **-Bienvenida a casa Noroi Dragneel**

Tanto Zeref como Mavis miraban con lágrimas en su rostro, la felicidad del mayor de sus hijos.

Sin duda, aquel ataque de celos que había tenido había sido pasajero.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**_

 _ **No olviden seguidme en mi pagina de facebook, el link está en mi perfil o me puedes encontrar como "Anzuzu Dragneel"**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Lunes 5 de diciembre de 2016**_


End file.
